In the Line of Friendship
by kmila
Summary: After being kidnapped 5 years ago, Oliver Queen fears that someone, maybe linked to his kidnapping and murder of his father, might be trying to sabotage his company. He goes to one of the people he trust the most, Felicity Smoak for help, a friend who secretly has love him for years. AU OLICItY
1. Office Days

**An: Hello! If you are reading this then welcome as another obsessed Arrow fan hehe. This is my first fic on the Arrow, and in English. Please know English is not my first language, so if you see any error please let me know and I will fix it asap. Other than that enjoy!**

**1. Office days**

Felicity Smoak was a pretty blonde with long straight hair and pale skin full of light brown colored freckles, she had bright blue eyes that normally were hidden behind thick rim glasses and expressive eyebrows. She was not short or tall, she was thin but not too skinny, she was just an average girl with normal problems.

She had been working for Queen Consolidate as a IT girl for the past three years. She had always been great at fixing things, coding, finding things in the Internet, hacking computers; it was all second nature for her, unlike social skills where she was an awkward mess when it came to having a normal social life.

She was from a small town in the Midwest, and four years ago she had moved to Star City to pursue her dream job after graduating with merits from MIT University.

She had been working hard to get promoted, to have her own team that it will come with a nice corner office in the 15th floor, a nice raise. Sure it was a lot of work, but she had already been doing the job for months, she just needed the title and the money.

That afternoon Felicity was waiting in the same diner she always went for lunch when she wanted to think and it was to hot out to take a walk around the block, she was sipping on her sweet iced tea while waiting on her food. Thinking about work and life in general, thinking about the possibility of getting a cat, and the fact that it was her turn to do the dishes when she returned home.

She felt a hand on her bare shoulder and jumped a bit on her place, slightly startled by the stranger's touch. Turning around on her place she smiled when her eyes recognized whom it was.

"Hey there" she said in a tired voice while a warm feeling rushed through her body and she could feel her stomach move in place as he sat next to her. It was Oliver, her good friend and boss, who happened to be the man she had had a crush for the past year and a half.

It had been a Tuesday afternoon when Oliver Queen, the son of the CEO of the company had dropped by her humble cubicle two years ago with a problem with his personal computer. Someone had hacked to his system and was draining some of his accounts from outside of the country. The laptop had a really horrible virus back then, but nothing three good cups of coffee and hours of cleaning up couldn't fix.

After that incident she had practically become Oliver's personal to go person when there was an issue with any of his electronic devices. Back then he had only been managing his nightclub, now he was the CEO of the company and her friend.

He was very tall, fit and had very short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was white but slightly tan from going hiking often, and that afternoon he was wearing his typical gray suit, white shirt and black tie.

He had a peaceful look to him, but a haunted one as well. He was not the same guy that was always in the tabloids 7 years ago, when he had been kidnapped on a trip to South America for ransom, along with his dad, his 'girlfriend' and the chauffer. He had been the only survivor, only having returned home two years ago.

Oliver hadn't wanted to take the place of his dad as the President of the company when he returned, but instead opening his own business. He had reluctantly taken over the company over half of a year ago.

"Having a late lunch?" he asked with a small turn on one of the corners of his lips to form a smile, his eyes scanning the place. He was always alert.

"Yes, lost track of time again, you know with the whole system going down yesterday and the company loosing a lot of the hard drives… the usual IT 'fun' problems" she answered while playing with the empty paper of her straw with a slight wrinkle on her nose.

"Well, if you had taken my assistant job as I offered it to you months ago, you wouldn't have to eat late…" he said with a now broad smile, Felicity was going to answer back a snarky comment about how she was a prepared woman, etc, but the waitress was there to take his order.

"Hi Mr. Queen, haven't seen you here for a while, where have you been?" asked the waitress in a friendly tone that was slightly flirtatious, Felicity noted.

"I have been out of town for a couple weeks, visiting the office in New York..." he explained lightly, the waitress nodded and got out her little notepad ready for his order.

"Well I am glad you are back, we miss you very much" she said warmly with a smile "so do you want the same... an Americano, and a club sandwich with sweet potato fries?"

"You know it" he said as an affirmation, putting that happy façade he always had on with people that were strangers to him, she knew him better now.

"I will bring your food right away Felicity, I am sorry for the delay but today Jonas is out and we have a new cook"

"It is fine Cherry, you can bring my stuff when Oliver's is ready" the waitress smiled while nodding turning around and leaving them alone once again.

"Don't you ever get tired of ordering the same thing over and over again?" Felicity asked shaking her head "they have a lot of other tasty things in here"

"Yes I know... but I like the routine of it" he said.

"You just don't want to tell her you want something else that she doesn't remember" she said, and he moved his eyes towards the waitress and sustained his slight smile.

"Maybe…"

"When did you get here?" she asked changing the subject before sipping some more of her tea.

"A couple hours ago, it was a long trip... the office in New York was a mess so I am glad I got to go and talked to Isabel about some strategies" he said before thanking Cherry for his fresh coffee

"I am sure she is quite capable of managing the office by herself now that my dad is gone... but, I don't know she seems a bit off to me, Walter seems to trust her"

"Walter trusts her with what?" Felicity asked slightly confused.

"Well my dad's friend George was the one that put Isabel on charge of New york in the first place, assuring me that she was shadowing my father before our… before he was gone... and Walter trusts what my father did before leaving so... New York is stuck with Isabel for a while"

"Oliver… you _are_ the CEO, if you don't like her you can always find someone who you trust to do her job" Felicity said but he didn't smile at her, his lips parting slightly and his brow furrowing.

"She seems too young to have the experience in managing a facility that size, but so am I… seems hypocrite of me to question her based on age alone, since she has all the qualifications and strength to do it, and my own father who knew how to do this a lot better than I put her there" there was a silence in between both of them and Felicity put her hand on top of his forearm and squeezed it slightly.

"Well I am glad you are back, we missed you tons" she said truthfully.

"You and who else?" he asked.

"And Digg of course" Diggle was Oliver's chauffer and bodyguard.

"I bet you guys where being lazy for two straight weeks" he joked.

"I won't deny that" she said back grinning "it's much less stressful without all the meetings in the mornings, and I had to see less of Louise and Joyce which it's always a bonus" Joyce was Oliver's assistant and Louise was Felicity's supervisor.

"They aren't as bad as you say they are, and you know you have Joyce's job if you want it" Felicity shot him a murderous look and he grinned even wider.

"I don't want _her_ job…" she murmured, she had not talked to Oliver about her reaching to become a IT supervisor, because she didn't want the fact that they were friends clouding on her job, she didn't want people talking on the hallways saying she got it because of him.

"Either way they might seem nice to you because Louise it's always kissing wherever you step on, and Joyce doesn't have a choice _but_ to be nice to you..." Oliver coughed very slightly and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Yeah, well that might be truth, but they both work hard" he defended. The food came in shortly after, and with a much lighter conversation they both ate and returned to work.

She didn't see Oliver again that day, but she was glad she got to talk to him even for a little while during lunch, that had definitely put a bright spot on her very tedious day.

* * *

She got home that day past 7 pm, Rachel who was her roommate and best friend was already home and cooking dinner for both of them. Rachel and Felicity had met in the University 6 years ago; they were going to two different careers, Felicity for her Bachelor's in Computer Science and Rachel for hers in Art History.

They had a couple classes together at the beginning of the careers but they eventually went their separate ways, even though with classes, projects, long hours, and very little sleep they both stayed in touch through the whole course, and moved to Star City together.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Rachel said as a form of greeting, while carrying a large pot full of a steaming soup over to the table, where there were two plates and two cups of wine.

"That smells good" Felicity said walking towards the table after tossing her purse and keys on the couch. Rachel was a good head shorter than Felicity, with long brown wavy hair, skin as pale as marble and an hourglass figure to her petite frame.

Rachel was the better cook out of the two, and Felicity was always glad when it was her turn to cook dinner. She let herself fall down on the chair and breathed out exhausted, she had been working overtime for over a month now, to try to impress Louise, and get the recommendation she needed to be consider by the board for the supervisor position.

"So what is bothering you tonight?" Rachel asked coming back to the dinning room once again, holding a basket full of homemade buns that made Felicity's stomach turn in hunger.

She sat next to her and served them soup as Felicity reached for the bread letting out a loud sight.

"Louise… somehow I feel like she is not going to put my name down for the next supervisor position that is opening up next week" she said in a tired voice, Rachel frowned shaking her head.

"That bitch… you deserve that job Lissy, don't let her discourage you" she spat out and gave Felicity a small smile that the blonde returned "you can always talk to Oliver about it, I am sure he will do something to help you out"

"Or try to convince me to become his assistant again" Felicity said shaking her head and Rachel's smile broaden.

"And why don't you become his assistant? I am sure you wouldn't mind seeing more of him than you do now… with all your love for him and all that, maybe he will finally wake up and take you on his office desk" Felicity's eyes widen as her face turned bright red while chocking on her wine.

"Rachel!" she complained in a loud voice and her friend's laughter only grew stronger.

"Oh c'mom, you know you have fantasized that many times over" Felicity opened her mouth to retour but closed her lips immediately knowing very well she couldn't lie to Rachel even if she tried.

"Let's not go over my stupid fantasies, that you and I know are pointless" she said in a soft bitter tone.

"Don't beat yourself for liking Oliver Queen my friend, it's hard not to like the dude, with him been extremely hot, rich, smart and charming" Felicity took a deep breath nodding before taking a large drink of wine.

"Yeah, thanks that surely makes it easier" felicity's tone was full of irony.

"Lissy, I might not know Oliver as much as you do, he seems like a nice enough guy, but he does have that womanizer reputation… not sure he is the committing to one girl type of guy" she said, and it was not the first time she has said the same thing to Felicity.

"That was before…" Felicity started.

"Yeah, yeah… before the whole horrible kidnapping ordeal, I know" Rachel said quickly "but it is possible you just don't know about who he is with, if he is seeing that old girlfriend of his"

Felicity's heart shrunk on its place and Rachel's hand squeezed her hand lightly. She was right and Felicity knew it.

"How pathetic is it that I don't know what annoys me more, to be friend-zoned by a popular player who has not made move on me for 2 years, or that I am not relieved by the fact that he hasn't tried to be with me that way?" there was a small silence in between both of them before Rachel's spoke.

"Well you said it yourself, he is changed… maybe he doesn't want to jeopardize his friendship with you in case things don't work out"

"I guess… I need to free my mind of work and him"

"Then go out on a date, get laid… you need it" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah… I do" they both laughed and ate while talking bad about Louise, Rachel always made Felicity feel better about her situation, and by the time she was inside her covers she felt a lot lighter.


	2. Politics and conversations

**An: Thank you for everyone that followed the story, I hope you get to read this chapter and like it. I am already in the process of writing the 3****rd**** one and will hopefully have it up mid next week!**

**Enjoy!**

**2- Politics and Conversations**

A few days had passed since she had seen Oliver in the Diner, this morning she wasn't running late which meant she could go to the local coffee shop and get a well deserved cup of coffee and a pastry.

That day the board will meet and discuss with the supervisors at her floor about possible candidates to lead a new project to update the 25th floor computer systems and train some high executives on new software. She wore her best blue dress that hit a little bit over her knees and black pumps. She left her hair down and wore her favorite bright pink lipstick and dark blue eyeliner.

She didn't consider her shoes when she decided to walk to the coffee shop and then to work that morning, but one sip to her artisan coffee made everything worth it.

The flaky crust of the blueberry scone melted on her mouth, buttery and sweet. She was walking slowly towards Queen consolidate when a black town car slowed down next to her on the sidewalk and the back window slowly rolled down showing seconds later an smiling Oliver.

"Well you are up early, I haven't seen you getting coffee in months" he said once she approached the car while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Terrible assistant material" she said with a straight face but his smile only widen.

"But now you are bringing the subject on your own, I think we are making some progress… what do you think Dig?"

"I rather stay out of it…" Felicity heard Diggle's voice from the front seat, and she only rolled her eyes to Oliver.

"You better get going, you are probably late to some kind of important meeting" she mentioned motioning her hand. But a few seconds later the door opened as he slid through the tan leather seat leaving her a space in the back to sit.

"It seems you will be needing a ride, wearing those shoes" she heard his voice.

She didn't mind the walk but her feet were killing her and it would be nice to talk to both of them before seeing Louise for the morning, so without a word she just got in the car.

"Coffee on the cup holder Felicity" it was Dig's voice, sounding threatening. Felicity locked her eyes with his through the review mirror and raised both eyebrows rushing to put her cup where it belonged.

"You are such a hard ass Dig" she said shaking her head.

"Last time you where in this car, with a cup of coffee I had to clean the stain for two hours… drinks and car rides don't mix well with you"

"Touché" Felicity said, she adjusted her glasses in place and then turned around to see that Oliver had his eyes fixed on his window, strangely quiet that morning. They arrived quickly, and Felicity thanked Dig as he opened her door with a slight smile on his face, she returned it.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" he asked, now that she was not a threat to the car he seemed more his regular self.

"I am fine, been working a lot… the thing I mentioned to you last time we spoke, the stupid promotion I have been working for, the one I am probably never going to get" Dig handed her the coffee cup and his dark eyes flew towards Oliver who had just closed the door on the other side of the vehicle and was heading towards them.

"You should tell him about it, he might be able to help you"

"But that's it Dig, I don't want to get there just because Oliver and I are friends, I want to get there because I deserve it" she said, Oliver was closer to them and Felicity shot Dig a warning look.

"So did you see your boyfriend today?" it was Oliver's voice, he had not talked much on the drive from the coffee shop, but he sounded more like himself. He was smirking and his eyes were fixed on her.

"Boyfriend?" she was confused turning to see how Dig was also smiling.

"The barista you probably have a crush on, from the coffee shop" Oliver said simply, his pearly white smile flashing as he waved hello to the guards in the front desk. Felicity flushed and shook her head.

The entrance of Queen Consolidate was beautiful and cold, glass chrome and elegant dark marble. The three of them were now in front of the elevator.

"That is why you are always walking blocks to go there in heels and dresses" he said as if it was obvious. They were both mocking her and she knew it, but the idea that he didn't even seem to care about her having a crush on a coffee shop employee made her sad in the most stupid way.

"Maybe I do have a crush in a guy from the coffee shop" she said with a twitch on her lips.

"Do you leave your number in a napkin every morning?" she shot him a look as the elevator doors closed in front of them, Oliver quickly pressed the 15th floor number and then the 33th.

"You know me, the number writing type" she said ironically.

When the elevator slowed down on Felicity's floor, she turned to both of them with a smile.

"I will see you guys around" she said.

"Hey Felicity" it was Dig's voice and her heart stopped momentarily "you _deserve_ what we were talking about earlier, with help or not, always remember that"

She shot Dig a murderous look as he just grinned proudly as the doors closed slowly, she saw Oliver turned towards his body guard, his lips clearly asking what he meant.

Her heart was beating quickly as she walked towards her cubicle, making a mental note to never tell Dig anything that Oliver didn't need to know. Which was little since Dig already knew about her feeling for the later one.

She let out a deep sight and let herself fall into her chair, for a moment her eyes were lost in the blue screen in front of her, before she started typing away codes, setting her mindset back to work.

The morning went by extremely slowly, there had been a meeting in which Louise was going to suggest a IT person to supervise the Nuvia project. Felicity felt her hands sweating when the door of the conference room opened and 4 people came out, three of them shook Louise hands and left shortly after.

Louise was a tall, thin woman, with straight light brown hair that fell thinly over her shoulders. She had a big nose and thin lips, and she was probably in her mid thirties. She wore a black and white polkadot dress that hugged the little curves she had.

"Meeting everyone!" she announced and everyone got up and exchanged looks with Felicity, most of them smiled at her and wished her good luck.

They sat on the conference table, Louise had the projector on with the Nuvia logo, she proceeded to explain how important this transition was for the company. Everyone was quiet in the room.

"After long time studying the candidates to direct this project we have come to the conclusion that the Nuvia project will be directed by Clementine" she said slowly her lips forming a large smile and her dark eyes going immediately to Felicity who had lost every color that was previously on her face.

"Congratulations" she then said after no one had clapped or said a word. Clementine who was at the very end of the table got up clumsily and quickly said how much the opportunity meant to her, her eyes not going to Felicity.

Slowly the It department who was gathered in that conference table started to clap, it took a while for Felicity to clap as well since she was still in complete shock by the news.

"Today Felicity will give you the ideas she has been working on for the past month so you can present it to Oliver in the next weeks meeting"

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out, and then she felt an elbow hitting her softly on her side, and as she turned she saw Emily visibly upset shaking her head while her lips moved silently saying, "say something"

"Louise" Felicity spoke slowly feeling all the eyes in the room burning through her, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"Yes, Felicity?" she sounded cold and victorious.

"I... the scripts I have been working on aren't finished, if I could have a few more days, I could have the program working smoother to show the executives..."

"There is no need for that, Clementine will take it from here on... she will finish the idea for next week and you will go back into making the company's firewall be more effective to prevent any more viruses" Felicity felt cold and angry like a wet hen.

The room fell quiet once again; everyone was feeling the tension in the room. The clock on the wall was louder than usual and Louise's words were bitter. Felicity never knew how much Louise disliked her until that moment.

She was the most qualified to take the job, Clementine who at first had been taken aback seemed rejoiced by the news and was smiling brightly.

Louise then proceeded to change the subject and hit some points about the firewall and recent conversations that she had had with the superiors, to later said briefly about the new jobs that might be coming and how the coordinators were planning a party for the staff at the end of the summer.

Felicity on the other hand didn't pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, not really caring, too tired all of the sudden to even excuse herself and leave.

She was feeling a bit nauseous and was trying hard not to cry and have to give the pleasure to Louise who was mocking her with her eyes across the table. When the meeting was over she rushed away, avoiding making any contact with Louise or Clementine on the way out.

She let herself fall into her cubicle chair and put her face on both of her hands while taking a deep breath. She told herself than that was only a job, and that she could loose some and win some in the future. But her self-consoling didn't help much to the bitterness growing inside of her.

She heard quick passing outside her tall cubicle walls and seconds later Diana's head pocked through her curtain with a concerned face. She was a close friend from the department, and her arms were wrapped around Felicity before she could protest.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, you are stuck in some weird politics with Louise"

"Please don't do this" Felicity said in a stern voice, she hated being the one that everyone felt pity for, and she knew she was that person at that precise moment in the IT department.

"I am sorry" Diana said again "do you want me to go and key her car?" Felicity smiled.

"That sounds tempting, but I will hate seeing you in trouble or even worse loose your job just because I am not good enough"

"Don't say that because you well know that that wasn't the case here" Felicity sighed before starting collecting all her files and dropping them into a USB hard drive.

"Can I help you with anything though?" asked Diana "maybe buy you lunch?"

"Yes, actually it will be great if you could put this on Clementine's desk... I don't really feel like walking there" Diana smiled and took the USB drive from her hand and left the room without saying another word.

Felicity didn't have anything against Clementine, it was a great opportunity for anyone and if there was someone in that room who wasn't her own self that could do the job it was Clementine.

Felicity didn't realized when she was in the elevator that she had pressed the button to the 33th floor until she was in the last floor of the building. Tons of light came through the large windows, and the air was crisper and cleaner in there.

She felt a knot on her stomach as she walked with a brisk pace towards his office, she saw him writing on a book in front of him, his brow slightly furrowed as he focused. Her hand grabbed the handle of the glass door of his office when someone cleared her throat loudly making her jump in her place.

"What do you think you are doing?" it was Joyce's voice sounding annoyed.

"I was going to talk to Oliver really quickly" Felicity said, she was not sure why she was there in the first place, only that she needed a friend.

"Did he call you about something going on with his computer?" Felicity raised her eyebrow.

"No"

"Then he is busy" she said simply turning around on her heels giving a few steps to her desk, Felicity didn't move, her hand still on the handle on the door. She hesitated as her hand dropped from the handle slowly.

She didn't think Joyce knew that they were actually friends; it had never occurred to her that every time she had come upstairs he had called her. He did seem busy and she wasn't in the mood to quarrel with Joyce.

She turned around and started to walk away slowly when she heard the door opening and his voice break the silence in the room.

"Felicity, is everything alright?" he sounded concerned, she turned towards him and couldn't bring herself to smile, his blue eyes shot a glance to Joyce who seemed surprised on her desk.

"Joyce was telling me you were busy so I though we could talk another time" she said, he shook his head and signaled her with his hand to come inside his office.

"Joyce, if miss Smoak comes by next time just send her in" Joyce nodded silently, her big eyes following Felicity who had a ghost of a grin on her face as she walk inside the office.

Oliver closed the door behind himself and they both walked towards his desk, she took the sit in front of him and stared at him in silence as he sat down.

"Felicity, what is going on…?"

"Nothing" he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips.

"Okay" he did not believe one word "does this have anything to do with that promotion?"

"I will never tell anything to John Diggle ever again" she said frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were wanting a promotion?" he asked after a moment of silence, his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"I just.. I didn't want to tilt the balance just because we are friends Oliver"

"Felicity, does it look like I will give my personal computer to just anyone out there?" she shook her head "I think you are great at what you do and did so before we were friends"

"I guess I didn't want to put anyone in a uncomfortable position and wanted to get there myself, without help" she said simply shrugging "much good that did me"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked frowning "I can make one call"

"No, please… I just wanted to talk to Oliver Queen, not the CEO but my friend" his eyes softened at her words.

"It's hard for me to not want to help you when I can" he said finally and that made her smile.

"You are helping me now"

**This is going to be a slowly developing story; it will have a lot more Olicity going on in the next chapters, some drama and some fun moments with their relationship. Let me know what you though of this chapter!**


	3. Coffee shop encounters

**3. Coffee shop encounters**

It was Saturday morning as Felicity walked outside of her bedroom, towel drying her hair; the tiles of the floor were cold against her bare feet. It was late summer in Starlight City, but Rachel loved to keep their apartment freezing cold, especially during the night.

She was wearing her most comfy pair of jeans and a white worn in cotton t-shirt, she had put on a light swipe of makeup and her glasses rested on the tip of her button nose as her head shook with the intensity of her hands drying her hair.

She sleepy brain was going from the though of how much faster would it be to get ready in the morning if she had a pixy hair cut, to what she would order for breakfast on the coffee shop. She peeked around the living room finding a whole lot of mess in the dinning room table, papers waiting to be graded, a closed laptop and two cups of dirty coffee mugs.

She pressed her lips walking around trying to find her bright blue ballet flats, which she remember taking off around the living room the night before. She finally found them under the coffee table and put them on with clumsy movement after throwing the wet towel on the couch.

She hadn't slept well for a few days; the whole issue with Louise and her missed promotion had messed up with her head, she also had the regular issue of her having a crush on a man that didn't seem to see her the same way, and her recent determination of moving on.

She had seen the same guy in the coffee shop a few mornings in a row, he was tall, thin and handsome, with a gentle boyish face. She smiled remembering how the morning before she had forgotten her home keys in the table and he had brought them to her.

He had said his name was Barry, and Felicity had felt a rush of warmness in the pit of her stomach when she shook his hand. The attraction wasn't the same that she felt for Oliver, but she had not seen a man in a year and a half and really being interested until now.

She smiled as she picked the towel from the couch and with a quick pace she went to leave it hanging in the bathroom. She though about asking Rachel if she wanted to come by with her, but then opted for not to, since her friend had probably been up late preparing her next class and grading some assignments.

The day was beautiful out, maybe 78 degrees F, and a light breeze that hugged her body as she walked outside enjoying the morning sunshine. She loved the walk towards the coffee shop, which was located only five blocks away from her apartment.

As she finally arrived she smiled brightly when the wall of the scent of coffee and bake goods surrounded her, and her mood got even better when she noticed a familiar shape of a man on one of the tables near the window. His blue eyes had risen from the laptop in front of him to her and a smile was now dancing around his features.

He was cute all right and it made her insides jump, so she raised her hand in a salute and walked nervously towards the front to order her food. She paid and walked around the bar to wait for her coffee when she noticed he had come to talk to her.

"I see that we both like the same spot for getting our morning coffee" he said as a hello and she smiled at him.

"I think you have good taste at picking this coffee shop" she said, he nodded and seemed slightly nervous momentarily.

"You said your name was Felicity right?" she nodded smiling even broader, pleased that he remembered her name.

"That it is, Barry" and he smiled as well.

"So do you live close by?" she nodded biting her lower lip, happy she had decided to wake up early that morning.

"And work close as well" she said, her voice sounded nervous.

"Me too!"

"Where do you work?" she asked curious.

"I am a forensic science assistant in the CIS around the corner" he said.

"Oh wow, that sounds so interesting" she said truthfully, wanting to learn more.

"It is, I love it... been doing it for a while, waiting for a promotion in which I get to be a real agent" he said, and his words reminded her of her reality, she nodded as she studied his face.

"You seem so young" she though out loud, blushing immediately when she noticed she had said the words out, he laughed.

"I get that a lot, but I am actually 27... I guess I should probably grow a beard, I would if I could" and she laughed with him "how about you?"

"Me?" she said absently.

"You mentioned you worked around here?"

"Oh, oh yes, I worked at Queen Consolidated, maybe 9 blocks west" he nodded and she saw him answer but his lips moved silently as she noticed from the corner of her eyes a man walking by the shop. His back was straight and he was wearing a black tshirt and dark jeans. His hair was blonde and short, and he was strikingly handsome.

Felicity opened her eyes wide as she saw the handsome man that entering the coffee shop, she knew him well and she never had expected to see him that morning. Oliver looked around and smiled when his eyes met hers, rising his hand slightly to make a half wave.

Barry noticing her gaze turned slightly, his blue eyes meeting Oliver's, Felicity saw Oliver's smile disappear slowly and being replaced quickly by his much less friendly serious face.

Oliver hesitated for a second and then walked towards them, his jaw moving forward in a tight uncomfortable look, his eyes going from Barry to Felicity.

"Oliver" she said in a gasp, her eyes going nervously towards Barry and then the formal, feeling her heart going crazy at the moment as if she had been caught cheating, which was ridiculous

"I didn't expect to see you over here" she said in a breathy laugh.

"Yea… I came by to see if I could talk to you" he said, Barry shifted uncomfortably on his spot but smiled brightly nonetheless.

"Well I guess I better go then, this sounds more important than whatever I was saying before" he said in a light tone.

"Oh" Felicity sounded disappointed, Oliver noticed and the realization didn't sit well on him. He stood straighter, looking bigger than Barry.

"I will see you around Felicity" He said and with a wave he walked out of the coffee shop after picking his computer and stuffing it on his bag, not before taking a last peak towards the pair who stood near the coffee bar in silence, watching him leave.

Felicity felt a wave of annoyance towards Oliver ruining her mojo with Barry who to the contrary of him, seemed to be actually interested on her.

"Are you going to order something or just stand there like some sort of very fit sculpture?" a smile threatened to break up his serious assemble and he just nodded as they both walked towards the cashier and order him a coffee and a breakfast sandwich, which Felicity highly recommended.

After they both had ordered their drinks and their food they walked towards the tables in silence, this had been an unexpected change of events, she though turning towards him, he now seemed a lot less grumpy.

"You know they put people in jail for this sort of thing" Oliver said with a side smile and she gave him the most annoyed look she could master.

"He is 27 I will have you know, and shouldn't you be in the fancy part of town where they charge you way too much for food, instead of here?" she said in a tone that went with the look on her face, he took a sip to his coffee and took a deep breath, leaning forward slightly, his eyes fixed on hers all of the sudden while his expression changed to a more serious one.

"Wait… why are you here? Other than to ruin the little life outside of work that I have" she asked now.

"I was hoping to talk to you" he hesitated for a moment "about that assistant position I have been trying to convince you to take"

"Wow, you are persistent man" she said raising an eyebrow, but her tone was softer and she didn't sound as annoyed as she normally did which was a good sign. He smirked.

"Only when it really matters to me"

She took a sip to her drink; the coffee shop was emptier that early in the morning and the soft sound of the background music and the low sound of stranger's conversations surrounded them momentarily.

She had been thinking about it more and more the past few days after what happened with Louise and how hard it had been going back to work with Clementine trying to 'supervise' the project that she didn't even know how it worked. The only though of it made her beyond angry and depressed.

Maybe just maybe she needed time off from the team. They sat at the most secluded table at the very end; it was a small comfy booth, with old cracked brown pleather seats and a deep wood table. On top of it there was the typical sugar packets, salt, pepper and a small-unlit candle. They both sat down and looked outside at the people walking enjoying the last few days of summer weather.

"Why is this so important to you either way?" she asked after a moment with true curiosity "I am sure there is people out there that are _way _more qualified to do the job than me"

"You have made a point on you being a prepared woman" he said, his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"I have a tendency of talking a lot" she couldn't believe she was actually considering it.

"I have noticed…" he looked momentarily amused by her.

"I don't understand why you want me so much" Her voice came out louder than she wanted to and some people that were sitting near them looked at them with expressive faces. She winced at her choice of words, feeling a rush of warmness pool on her face.

"Want me _to do_ this, not want me… I know you don't want me" she let it trail off, her heart beating so quickly and loudly on her chest she though maybe he could hear it. He was looking at her slightly shocked and uncomfortable, though his face was quickly changing to a more calm collected face, as if her words had not register.

She hated when he did that, masking his emotions and acting like she had no hold on him, she told herself she didn't, and that made her more annoyed.

"I trust you Felicity" he said gravely and simply, she let out a breath she didn't noticed she was holding, he heart beating fast and her hands sweating on the table in front of them.

"Oliver what is going on?" she asked finally, there was something he was not telling her.

He sighed and his eyes scanned the area around them, the pair who had been sitting closed had just left and there was almost no one left in the coffee shop.

"I have been discovering some irregularities in the company these past few months, I_ think _someone high up, maybe more than one person, have been stealing from Queen Consolidates" his voice was low and cautious, Felicity swallowed feeling her throat suddenly going dry like sand paper.

"And you think Joyce is behind this?" She sounded incredulous "aren't you giving her too much credit? The woman barely knows how to delete her browsing history from the Internet… boy I know that" Oliver moved on his chair without patience.

"I need more than an average assistant" he said and she blinked twice confused" Do you understand?"

"Oh…" she said after a minute, she liked her lip nervously, melting under his intense gaze "you want me to spy on some or all of the executives?"

"Something like that" he said finally cracking a smile, taking his cup to his lips giving a sip to his coffee. She stared at him on silence, feeling her heart raise and the weight of his words settle in.

"Why didn't you say this to me on the first place?"

"Because it's selfish" he said his face looking almost apologetic she breathed deeply once again, she had been doing a lot of that this morning.

"I knew you might be more incline to help me if you knew I really needed it" he said finally, his eyes lowering towards the table.

"Is that bad?" she asked on a small voice.

"I believe it is… but I don't know for sure, a few decisions have been made without my approval, things I _should_ know about are being done, projects I haven't signed on, secret stuff, money disappearing, layoffs… " he listed, his brow furrowing with the weight of his words.

"Is that why you went to New York?" it now was making sense.

"Yep, and I can't tell you that I don't feel as if that part of the company was mine anymore" Felicity chewed the inside of her mouth.

"It's not selfish if it affects the hundreds of people who work and believe in your company, including myself" she said finally.

"It can be dangerous" he said with concern.

"What do you mean Oliver?"

"These past few years before taking over my family's company I was not only running my night club" he paused as she slightly opened her mouth just waiting "I have been investigating the events that led and happened in my kidnapping five years ago"

"What…" she stopped.

"The people who took us knew exactly where we were going to be, who we where and most importantly who to kill first" Felicity gasped in horror, In all the years being Oliver's Friend he had never talked much (if any) about the time he had been kidnapped and trying to escape from his captors.

"Is that why you have Dig as your bodyguard?"

"Dig is helping me with this as well, he… he is my partner as I hope you will become too"

There was a moment of silence in between the two; Felicity's brain was racing through all the information she had just gotten on a Saturday morning. It had been too much and all at once but she understood now why he had been so persistent.

"Let me think about it" she said truly this time, and he smiled for the first time in what seemed hours.

"I though you have been thinking about it for months now"

"I was _never _considering it before" she assured him.

"Thank you, Felicity" his eyes where on hers and she felt her insides shake and she smiled at him sweetly. She was one of the few people he truly trusted and that meant a lot to her stupid heart.

She knew already what her answer would be, but she wanted to at least make him wait until Sunday night, after all he had just ruined her whole plot of having a impromptu date with Barry at the coffee shop. She guessed she shouldn't complain about hanging out with Oliver instead, chatting over coffee about mundane things of life. It seemed so natural to both of them, so comfortable that she had to battle her inner self, and the wants that she had to just reach and hold his hand.


	4. First day

**AN. Hello! thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and the awesome reviews I got, I am so excited so many people seem to be reading this story that started just as a fun drabble. I have a lot of Olicity coming, but as I mentioned this is a slow building story. I hope you like this chapter and comments are very welcomed!**

**4- First day**

Felicity watched as Nick make her cafe late with longing eyes, he was her favorite coffee maker in the coffee shop close to her house. She had barely slept last night in anticipation of her starting her new job as Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen that morning. She had given him the answer about his offer the night of the previous Sunday, just a week before.

That night she could hear his smile through the phone and even though she warned him she was not going to be bringing him coffee during the day he just seemed truly happy of having her on board. They had agreed next morning after she paid him a visit to his office that she will start a week after, just so they both could tied some lose ends, her on her IT last project, and he on finding what to do with Joyce.

She didn't tell almost anyone about why she was leaving or that she was leaving, just Diane and Angel who were her friends in the department. They had not understood why her change of fields, but were happy for her nonetheless and the fact she was putting an 18 floor distance from Louise.

And so it was set, she had woken up extra early that morning as an executive assistant to the CEO of the company she had wanted to work for since college, granted being an assistant wasn't necessarily her dream job, but she assured herself it was something temporary and that a good thing will come out of it. She had gone out shopping with Rachel Saturday, to get a few outfits that fit her new position, she wanted to look professional and good since she was going to be seen near Oliver all day every day. The though of it made he stomach flutter with excitement, which she immediately reprehended herself for.

That morning she had worn a fitted dark gray dress that came just above her knees, with a scoop neck and sleeveless. She had pair it with a pair of bright blue heels that matched with her thin patent leather belt that was wrapped around her waist. She had left her hair lose that day, and was wearing small diamond studs and a short crystal statement necklace. Fall was peaking in and a white cardigan was covering her from the cold breeze of the morning.

"Here you go Felicity" Nick said in a friendly tone as he handed her the to go cup filled with coffee.

Nick was handsome, she though while giving a tentative sip to her drink, checking it wasn't too hot for a full on gulp of it. He seemed a few years younger than her, he had caramel skin and hair, and his eyes were the color of honey, and he was always friendly.

"Oh god this is good" she moaned with a grin spreading on her face.

"I can see that" a voice coming next to her made her jump on her spot and her breath caught on her throat as she turned around.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the smile that was previously on her face reappeared when she saw Barry in front of her, he was wearing dark color denim jeans, a light blue button down that peaked through his dark blue sweater.

"Hey Barry, I had not seen you in a..." she said with a breathy laugh she tried to stop.

"Week" he finished her sentence with a smile.

"Yes, I was not stocking you or anything I just had not seen you around and was wondering if you had found a better coffee shop..." she blushed as her ramble stopped.

"No, never" he said in a playful tone "I have been in Central City all week, they had a case they needed a hand on so I offered and they sent me in" he said in a light tone, his hands entering his pockets as he balanced his weights to his heals.

"I have never been in Central City before" she mused before giving another sip to her coffee.

"Not much different than here, maybe more crime" he said with an excited smile.

"You seem quite happy about that" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, not about the crime but about the possibilities that might exist for an aspiring CSI assistant who wants to become an agent" she nodded feeling light and happy, forgetting for a moment the day that was ahead of her.

"So... I never got to hear where you worked at, after your boyfriend arrived last Saturday" Barry said after a moment of silence.

"My boyfriend?" Felicity blinked confused "Oh, Oliver... no, we are not together like that, he is not my boyfriend, I mean he is a boy that is my friend, but I don't like him like that" she was rambling again and felt hot all of the sudden, Barry smiled his cheeks flushing.

"Good" he said nodding seeming pleased with the news, Felicity knew she had to get going but she wanted to stay and forget about work and her unresolved feelings for Oliver.

"I work in Queen Consolidates, I was in the IT department but today I start as the executive assistant of the CEO"

"Oh wow. that's great!" he said raising both brows "so you work directly for Oliver Queen, wait... was the guy here last Saturday Mr. Queen?" Felicity nodded as Barry seemed to digest the info looking excited.

"I have heard they have a lot of great forensic research labs in the queen's facilities" his eyes were bright and he sounded like a kid speaking about Disneyland.

"I have never been there myself, but it wouldn't surprise me if they have the best of the best for forensic research there" she said, and then Nick called on Barry's name, handing him a cup of coffee and a brown bag filled with a pastry, and that was the distraction she needed to snap out of it. She gasped after checking her watch realizing she was running late on her first day.

"I am running late" she muttered in a semi panicked mode.

"You better go, don't want to be late to your first day" his tone and expression were genuine, and she though that was what she liked best about him, he seemed sweet and genuine, the fact that he was smart and pretty freaking cute came close second.

"Yes, I better... I will see you around Barry"

"Felicity" he called her when she was by the door and she turned around with the corner of her lip quirking up.

"Maybe we can go to a movie, or dinner, or both"he said quickly, his face red and she felt a warm wave run through her veins and the smile grew bigger by the second.

"I will love both" she nodded burying her hand on her deep red purse, finding a business card and in two strides he was in front of her, his fingers brushing hers as he picked it from her hand "It's an older card, but the number is the same"

"How about this Friday?" he asked quickly.

"Then it's a date" she said nodding and with a last glance back she excited the coffee shop, nearly running to her car smiling like a maniac as she turned the engine on and a small nervous laugh broke the silence that suddenly surrounded her.

It took security a while to get her set up and gave her her new security clearance, it seemed that being Oliver Queen's assistant gave her access to nearly everywhere, and she found herself grinning when looking at her new batch.

"Who would have ever though" she murmured.

"Here you go miss Smoak, this should have all the software already installed and you can access your email from wherever" the head of Securty told her handing her a small Windows tablet. With quick pace she left Security and crossed the large hallway that led her to the elevators, pressing several times the elevator button and while she waited she started setting up her email in her new toy.

Her heart was on her throat, her palms where sweating as she grew more nervous by the second, spreading through her body, tingling her fingers and under her skin and making her heart skip a beat or two. She checked her mail and cursed out loud when she saw that there was a meeting today at 9 am and it was already 9:10 am.

She held her breath when the doors opened, the room was big with dark marble floors, tons of natural lighting and yellow wall panels. She walked quickly towards Oliver's office, right outside of it there was a large desk inside a glass cubicle, there were blinds around the walls, two large monitors and a white leather modern ergonomic chair.

That had been Joyce's desk until last Friday, Felicity felt a pang of guilty when she found herself smiling at her last tough, and tossing her purse on the chair she picked her new tablet and walked quickly to the conference room, which thankfully was right next to Oliver's office.

She felt extra nervous when she saw that the meeting had started, Clementine was on her feet giving folders to everyone on the table, Oliver was at the end of it, opening the folder his eyes moved though reading and a small frown appeared on his face.

Felicity opened the conference room door after taking a few deep breaths to gain some courage, that morning it was the IT department meeting and this was going to be an specially hard one for her to sit through.

"I am sorry I am late" she said with a nervous tone as she closed the door behind her, her eyes scanning the table trying to find the closest empty seat near her, all the eyes were on her as she entered.

"Felicity, you don't have to be in this meeting, this is for the supervisors and the executives" it was Louise's voice that broke in the silence in the room, and Felicity froze blushing intensely, her blue eyes going towards Oliver who had been staring at the folder Clementine had given him and seemed to just realized she was there.

"As we discussed two weeks ago, the Nuvia project will be directed by Clementine" Louise was smiling, sizing her down with her smug look. Clementine who had just sat down before she came in was grinning, and Felicity felt a pang of anger run through her.

Louise was trying to make her look bad in front of Oliver and the rest, Felicity opened her mouth unsure of how to proceed, but it was Oliver's voice that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Actually Louise, Felicity _need_s to be here" Louise's expression had been priceless and Felicity tried her best to not smile brightly as Oliver proceeded.

"In the past few months since I took over _my_ company I have been observing our staff, and came to the conclusion that I needed someone to help me get a better insight on how our systems ran, why it works or doesn't work, etc. I found myself wondering why certain decisions, like for example who takes over an important transitional project like Nuvia was not being discussed with me" he paused while rising from his seat, adjusting his tie as Felicity approached his side holding her table to her chest, her heart beating fast.

"Mr. Queen, we didn't think you will want to hear such small decisions like these, I know you are a very busy man" Louise blurted out.

"I am very busy" Oliver said, his face stern and serious "and it matters to me when my company has invested as much as we have on a project, to know what is going on"

There was a silence in the room.

"I don't think she will need any introductions since she has been in these Nuvia meetings for months now, but Miss Smoak here is my new assistant, she will be my eyes and ears from here on out, Felicity please" Oliver made a gesture, showing her with a side grin the chair next to him and she sat down feeling the intensity of the moment shake her body, her breath catching on her throat.

The three man that were there, besides Louise and Clementine welcomed her to her new job, and her eyes went to Louise whose lips were slightly parted in shock and her face was growing paler by the second.

"Now that my miss Smoak is here, please proceed to explain as of why Nuvia settings aren't working, as I know Felicity will be able to explain this to me" Clementine cleared her throat uncomfortable, her eyes traveling towards Louise.

"Well, we think that certain codes weren't working properly, making the machines slower, the new system was breaking down sometimes making the computers to not turn on properly, the firewalls were not successful at protecting them against mall-ware"

"No, the software seemed to working perfectly 4 weeks ago when we tried the beta on twenty computers, the systems seemed to improve in speed by 75%, and kept mall-ware out 100% better than the non proprietary software we were using prior"

"It's the other seven hundred computers we are not having success on" Clementine replied annoyed by Felicity.

"That is why the first time we call it a Beta, we tried the new program in 27 computers, and we had a success rate of 95%, all the computers where responding positive to it" Oliver was re reading the paper in front of him, one of his brows raising.

"Is this correct?" he asked, blue eyes flying to Clementine.

"Well... yes, but"

"So you are asking me to approve a new budget of half of a million dollars to re work a full program that is already working to a rate of 95% of it's capacity?" he put his hands together in front of him, his brow furrowing.

"We have been having issues making the current program work on the rest of the facility, sure it works on 27... but making it work on the other 700" started Louise.

"Since when precisely did the program stopped working?" Oliver asked closing the folder in front of him his voice sounding patience-less.

"Since we started installing last week"

"If Miss Smoak and her team were making it work at such high percentage, and in a week is broken it sounds to me like it's an user error not a half of a million dollar fix" Louise pressed her lips into a fine line and Clementine was now as pale as the white dress she was wearing. Felicity's lips curled up in a small smile, feeling her heart beat so hart on her chest she though it might come out of her body.

"Just fix the issue with the budget you were approved for Louise" he said after taking a deep breath, his voice serious. There was an absolute silence following Louise shakey response, her eyes flew to Felicity with a spark on them that made a shiver run through her. If looks could kill she would be dead now, her blue eyes went down to her tablet, her fingers checking through the schedule of that morning.

"Mr. Queen, you have a video conference in 10 minutes with New York" Felicity said in a soft voice and he nodded raising from his seat followed by everyone else in the room.

"Thank you all for coming, have a great day and I hope I hear better news next week" he said and without another word he exited the room, being followed by a smiling blonde.

Their steps echoed in the marble floor as they walked towards Oliver's office, Felicity closed the glass door behind her and her eyes followed his shape as he walked with a quick pace to his desk, his broad back accentuated by his black suit jacket. His hair was getting longer, she noticed feeling as her heart raised just by his image.

She was smiling remembering what had just happened in the meeting, feeling some kind of justice had been served when he stick up for her. Her stomach twirled when she realized she had been starring at him with probably googly eyes and had been caught on doing so. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, she blinked twice her heart fluttering.

"Oh, no..." she walked towards him, her fingers swiping the screen on her tablet finding all the info she needed for the next meeting. He opened Skype noticing the soft scent of peony, peaches and soft musk as she approached him.

"Thank you" she said on a low tone her eyes still fixed on the tablet.

"For what?" he asked glancing up.

"For sticking up for me" she said and her eyes went to him, meeting his gaze that was so intense it made her legs shake.

"Felicity, we are a team now... besides nothing that I said there it's a lie, these are things I believe in" she grinned and he turned towards the screen of his computer after a deep breath.

"Should I be calling an specific conference room?"

"Yes, B3315... there" she pointed and he pressed the green call button and a moment later a female voice came through, Felicity knew almost immediately she disliked the woman on the other end.

"Oliver, weirdly on time" she said as a form of greeting, Oliver was serious and moved uncomfortably in his spot.

"I have a new assistant to make sure I do" he said simply.

"Oh good, maybe she or he will successfully have you join us to all the meetings you seem to gracefully miss" Felicity frowned, feeling warm and angry. Oliver breathed loudly clearly annoyed.

"That is the idea, now why don't we talk about what we are supposed to be discussing, and you can tell me what is happening in NY this week"

Felicity wrote on her sheet all the meetings and important calls Isabel Rochev was telling Oliver where taking place during the week, marking red all the ones she said were specially important for him to be a part of. She also took that chance to get her IP address, making a self note about keeping an eye on her all all her account movements.

"I will have Mandy send your new assistant the schedule" she said finally as the conversation was coming to an end.

"Sounds good, though I am sure she got all the info we need already written, have a good day Isabel"

"Same" she said and the call was over, Felicity let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.

"She is scary" Felicity mumbled.

"Yep"

"I supposed you want me to keep an eye on her?" Felicity said as she started to walk back to her desk.

"Two eyes Felicity" he said and a side grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**AN. A little of a longer chapter, I wanted to try to get my updates to be on a Wednesday since it's the day the show airs, and since we are all going through show withdrawals I figure everyone reading will appreciate a little of these two. :D**


	5. Date Night

**5. Date night**

The week had gone by in a blink of an eye and Felicity woke up Friday morning nervous and excited about her upcoming date with Barry that same night. She wanted to make sure she did something special with her hair, and as she had the hot rollers on her blonde hair she was putting some extra bits on her makeup bag to retouch later on.

She made a mental list and she placed the items inside the pouch, perfume _check_, eyeliner _check_, lipstick _check_, deodorant _check_, blush check, eyelash curler check, toothbrush and tooth paste_ check_. She took a deep breath and smiled as she applied her day makeup, the soft music of the Artic Monkeys playing in the background.

A soft knocking on the door made her snap out of her trance and she saw her good friend poke her head to the room, holding out a steaming cup and wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Busting out the hot rollers, you are aiming to kill tonight blondie" she muted with a mischievous face that made Felicity smile as she nodded in complicity.

Felicity and Barry had been exchanging texts since Monday afternoon, and he had asked her to meet him in the old classic theater in Downtown by 6:30 pm. They will watch an old Star Wars movie and then go out and grab something to eat. Barry had been especially secretive about where they were going to eat, but had hinted it was a dressy occasion, which made her nervous and excited.

She liked surprises… sometimes.

Which meant she had hacked into the restaurants close by her to check for any reservations in Barry's name and couldn't find anything, that made her even more curious.

"What are you going to wear? Since you started working as Oliver's assistant you always look so polish and nice" Rachel said as she sat on the bed, her eyes looked tired which told Felicity she probably had to stay up late again the night before.

"Well it has only been a week… but yes, I have seen him a couple of those days at the café briefly, which means I need to look a bit different" Felicity sighed and got up walking towards her bathroom. Rachel gasped when she saw the outfit that hanged in by the door, a short light beige bandage skirt, with sequin and shimmery beads embroidered in a pattern, and a light cream chiffon tank with a scoop neck, in the floor she had a pair of nude pumps.

"Oh wow Lissy, that is so hot!" and that made her blush.

"You think? I have been working out a lot these past few months so might as well show some leg…" Rachel nodded in approval.

"You might kill two birds with one stone"

"Here you come again, I hate to burst your bubble but I am not going to wear _this_ to work, I will take it with me and change to it when I am leaving… I don't want to be fired just yet" Felicity said shaking her head and Rachel pouted.

"Well I guess the skirt might be too short for the Queen Consolidates dress code… but it would have been fun to see Oliver's face"

"You wont be seeing his face either way" Felicity laughed and she had to admit that her friends words gave her a confidence boost, which she needed for tonight.

"I can imagine his face"

"What do you think, bright lip or smoky eyes?"

"Smoky eyes… that way he won't be too shy about kissing you tonight"

"Smoky eyes it is" and they both laughed.

Felicity got to work earlier than usual that morning, she had some time to answer some emails about Oliver's meetings that day, put in some bagels for the morning meeting and check up some of her overnight activity watch she had been running for the past 4 nights.

She had been thinking that whoever was stealing from Oliver (or whatever they were doing) it was possibly being done at night when no one was monitoring the accounts. So far she had not been lucky to find any extra curricular activities from the higher ups, which meant that one they were innocent or two they were being extra careful.

Oliver had not been happy when she told him last night that she had not being able to find anything as of yet. When he came in that morning, late as usual, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie, and he greeted her as usual as she gave him a run down of his daily schedule.

"Have Diggle talked to you about…" he paused and looked around "about us meeting at Verdant Friday nights?"

His voice had been low and she felt her heart rush.

"Verdant, you guys are meeting at your night club because?"

"My sister's club, we are meeting there a few nights during the weekends to plan or share our findings on the issue we previously establish" he said, his eyes intensely placed on hers.

"Tonight… I can't tonight, I have previous plans" she said in a mumble blushing and he crooked his face with a confused look.

"Do you have a date?" his words sounded curious and his face looked a mixture of shock and puzzlement, Felicity handed him a few folders frowning.

"Please sign those by mid-day today, not midnight" and she turned on her heels and walked out, her heart fluttering on her chest and his eyes fixed on her as he felt a wave of emotion run through his body and pool on his heart.

He pressed his lips and walked towards his desk leaving the folders on the glass top, his eyes went to her who was now sitting on her desk talking on the phone while typing on her tablet. He liked having Felicity so close, someone whom he could trust and someone who wasn't afraid or intimidated by him.

A small smile had appeared on his face before he noticed it and it was the buzz of his phone that brought him back from his daze.

* * *

She was not sure how many times in the day she had looked at the clock, but knew it was bad when she started looking 10 minutes apart from the last time she checked. The last meeting had lasted an eternity, but she was fond of Walter and his assistant Rogers, which was a plus.

By the time she got to her desk it was 5 o'clock and she grabbed her duffle bag and with a swift movement pull it off from under her desk. She felt her hands sweating as she walked across the hall with determination towards the ladies room. The elevator bell made a chime and she turned to see Dig get out of the elevator, raising an eyebrow when he saw her.

"Going to the gym?" he said, his voice thick and deep and she smiled at him shaking her head.

"Nope, I have a date" and she grinned wider. Diggle nodded, his eyes flashing towards Oliver's office.

"Is it with the coffee boy I saw you with the other day?" and Diggle was talking about Thursday morning, when he had given Felicity a ride to get some pastries for a afternoon snack and she had seen Barry there with a few of his coworkers.

"He is not a boy, but yes… either way I better run, I need to get ready" he smiled a side grin.

"Enjoy your date night" and she ran down the hall and heard as she opened the door to the restroom Oliver's voice in the distance. She had not been this nervous in a long time; she checked her loose waves and was pleased to see they were still voluminous and intact. She walked to the nearest stall, thankful that the regular stall there was bigger and cleaner than her entire bathroom at home. She put on her outfit, changed to her night shoes and put on two onyx chandelier earrings.

She took out her makeup making her eye shadow darker and more intense, curled her lashes and put a thin coat of mascara, brushed her brows and reapplied her nude gloss and blush. A spritz of perfume later and she was ready. Glancing at the mirror one last time she though she looked good and was hopeful Barry will think so as well.

The office was empty by the time she got out, people normally left earlier on Friday nights which meant it was a perfect opportunity for her to run her script to check on everyone. She will check it later that night or the next morning from her home.

She picked up her purse and tablet and with a last glace back she left.

It was cold that night and she shivered while waiting outside of the theater, she was over 20 minutes early, and she was glad she had her white cardigan from last Monday still on her car.

She was nervous pacing around the front as several groups of people started to arrive to watch the Star Wars Marathon. That night they were playing episode IV A New Hope, Saturday Episode V and Sunday at noon Episode VI. She felt a little out of place with her fancy skirt and heels when everyone else was showing up in hoodies and weird hats and Jedi looking robes.

She saw Barry approach in the sidewalk; he was looking handsome in a gray suit and a black shirt without a tie. He smiled at her broadly as his eyes studied her, his cheeks flushed and she felt her legs shaken under his eyes.

"Hi Barry" she waved and as he grew closer she could smell the citrus and musky smell of his cologne.

"You look beautiful" he said as a greeting, obviously nervous.

"Thanks" she said simply smiling.

"Have you waited for me for too long?" he sounded concerned, they both walked to the booth to get the tickets.

"Just a few minutes, don't worry… it was an experience, got to see a lot of Jedi folk, a few Ewoks…" he laughed and offered her his elbow in which she wrapped her arm around, feeling the warmness of his body through his jacket.

They got some popcorn and in the darkness of the theater she laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the movie in good company feeling as the nervousness disappear and the familiarity of being with him settle in.

The movie ended with cheers and they both walked out quietly just watching with interest all the people in cosplay outfits that were there. She felt him grabbing her hand when they were outside, and her heartbeat spiked as he glanced at her with a grin on his face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous" she said mimicking his expression, they walked towards the street, she had left her car at work and had taken a taxi, he had done the same. He hailed a cab and a second later they were sitting together. He gave the driver a note with the address, and the curiosity to where they were going was driving her crazy with anticipation.

"So… where are we going?" she asked finally, and his smile widen but he didn't quite answer her, his eyes just went to her and his expression changed slowly to a more serious one, his blue eyes traveling to her lips briefly, her breathing accelerated.

"We are here, the four seasons" the cabdriver spoke and they both jumped slightly, taken a back momentarily. The Valet walked towards Felicity's door and opened it, helping her out; Barry was by her side in a flash.

"Barry…" she started, her eyes wide while looking at the restaurant in front of them, red carpet was on the floor where a man with a suit had help her out, there was a few more couples coming in. The restaurant was located in the first floor on a tall glass modern building in downtown. Pure glass and chrome, she didn't know when she stopped breathing but she felt Barry's hand lead her towards the entrance.

"A reservation for two, under Barry Allen" he said, she finally snapped out of it, her eyes flashing toward the hostess, who was a very beautiful red headed woman, with bright blue eyes, a tight black dress and red lips.

"Just in time Mr. Allen, follow me please" she said with a smile and with a catwalk attitude she walked in front of them and they followed. The place was huge, with tall ceilings and crystal chandeliers that hanged down giving a sparkling yellow light. The tables had white tablecloths, crystal cups and on top of the plates there where fancy shapes made of napkins.

"This is your table, your server will be with you momentarily" she said robotically as Felicity stood studying the place in awed. She never though Barry will take her to such an expensive restaurant and she immediately felt a pang of guilt as he held the sit for her and she took it hesitant.

He sat in front of her and the waiter who was a younger man came to offer them their choice of sparkling or still water, the place was full and there weren't many tables open at the very center of the room where they sat. There was a live band playing soft ambient music and Felicity though is this was the sort of place Oliver brought his dates to.

_No _she scolded herself feeling the gilt spread wider in her chest, like branches through her veins, feeling like an idiot for thinking of Oliver while being with Barry. She grabbed the menu and opened it, gasping when she saw that there was no prices listed.

"Barry… I think this dinner might cost more that what we earn in a day of work" she said blushing, a concerned look flashing through her face. He smiled blushing as well, nodding.

"Yes I know, and I don't know half of what those dishes mean" he closed the menu and raised both brows.

"Do you want to sneak out? I can pretend to be sick" she offered, putting the napkin that was now on her leg on the table.

"No, don't worry Felicity" he said with a smile spreading through his face "I… one of my best friends from my childhood is the new chef in the restaurant, and he pretty much begged me to come here" Felicity then smiled feeling some relief wash over her.

"Well that _does_ make a difference" she said with a nervous laugh, opening the menu once again "it's all in French" she commented.

"Fancy people speak different languages I suppose" he said shrugging, Felicity remembered Oliver speaking Russian to someone over the phone a few months ago and she nodded.

"Next time we can go and eat a burger in the Big Belly Burger" he offered and her eyes flew towards him blushing, she liked that he was talking about a next time already.

"I would like my burger with a malt shake"

"And fries" he nodded.

"Barry Allen!" a voice took them out of their conversation, a tall man with dark skin and a bright white smile was approaching them. He was wearing a chef white jacket and black pants. He looked clean and polished, with a baldhead and a handsome face.

"Marcus Reynolds" Barry said getting up of his seat, a friendly smile on his face. They both shared a quick hug and then turned towards Felicity, who was getting up smiling as well.

"Barry said you were a catch, he wasn't lying" Marcus said and Barry's hand went to his forehead, a shy smile on his face as a rush of red took over his cheeks.

"Did he now?" Felicity said with a nervous laugh as they both shook hands.

"He _did_" the chef said serious "now how about you guys let me send you my specialties, it's my treat…"

"Marc… you don't have to" Barry started as Marcus was backing up shaking his head, not taking a no for an answer.

"Please, not every day my best friend comes to taste my food with a lovely lady… now I leave you two, don't want to interrupt too _much_" and with a wink he turned around back to the kitchen. Felicity's eyes went to Barry who was still flushed and was now sitting back shaking his head.

"Next time Big Belly Burger for sure"

"He seemed nice" she said, her heart still racing on her chest from Marcus's comment.

"He enjoys embarrassing me like a big brother would… never again will I tell him anything" Barry said, and he drank a large gulp of his water. His words didn't escape her though; she noted he _had_ told his friend about her.

The waiter came by slowly after with a red wine, explaining the chef had send it and that it will work with the food best. He left the bottle at the table and walked away, one drink after Felicity felt warm and happier than she had in a long time. They talked about the movie, coffee and their lives outside of work.

The appetizer had been the best thing she had ever eaten in her life, Barry stretched his hand across the table and his fingers brushing the tip of hers, their eyes where on each other's and she could feel the electricity traveling through her immerse in the moment.

Then she saw _him_ and her world went momentarily upside down. Barry was a blur in front of her and the music in the background was loud on her ears, just like the slow palpitations of her heart. He was wearing the same suit he had earlier that day, black on black with a white shirt, he was smiling to the gorgeous woman who was walking next to him, she was wearing a red dress and had long dark hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes.

He had that smile on he put for the rest of the world to see, to try to appear to be the same Oliver Queen that he had been before he was kidnapped. She knew better than that, she knew _him_ better and she wished he was truly that happy.

She felt a rush of jealousy overwhelm her and her breathing was quicker as she tried to calm herself, her eyes refusing to abandon the couple that were walking a few feet from them following the same hostess that had sat Felicity and Barry a moment ago. And then his eyes met hers and the grin that had been on his face disappeared in a second, his blue eyes were fixed on her and his steps slowed down to a complete stop and for a moment time had stopped.

His stomach moved and he felt anger running through his veins when he saw the familiar head of hair in front of Felicity, his lips pressed down into a fine line and time was going again. The woman that was with him seemed to realize he had stayed behind and her eyes followed his gaze, stopping on Felicity. The intensity of her eyes made her blood icy and she turned her gaze down towards her wine that was now on her shaky hand.

"Everything all right?" both Barry and Helena asked to each of them in a separate area of the room. Oliver nodded and with the mask on once more he walked with her towards the table where the hostess waited.

"Yes, everything is awesome" she said in a low voice.

Felicity gave a large gulp to her wine and Barry served her more happily ignorant about the fact that Oliver Queen was a few tables away and had just probably ruined the night for her. His hand finally grabbed hers and she let him, the feeling of his touch warming the icy temperature of her blood. The waiter came by with their entree, it was a ratatouille and it looked amazing. But she was hardly hungry anymore.

She tentatively looked towards Oliver's table and he was now talking to their waiter, she put on a smile and told herself he was not going to ruin her date night and cursed her luck to wind up in the same fancy restaurant that Oliver decided to take his date to.

She had never eaten ratatouille before but had always been curious about it since Pixar's movie had come out, and this one was especially tasty. Barry was now talking about doing a Star Wars marathon together.

"Maybe we can skip the costumes and crowd next time, watch it at my place?" his smile grew and Felicity faked a pout.

"You know I am just as much of a nerd as any those people" she said and he laughed.

"Like _all _of them?"

"Well… like some of them, awkward in social situations and all" she said nodding.

"You don't seem awkward to me" his eyes were looking at her in an endearing way and her stomach twirled and smiled at him warmly.

"I even use to dress up once upon of time" she said with a grin spreading on her face.

"Like what character?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A few different ones, I was Princess Leia once in a college Halloween party" he swallowed and his eyes sparkled.

"What I would give to see that" he joked and she took another sip of her wine.

"Maybe you will… someday" and he blushed.

Oliver's eyes traveled from his companion who was now checking at the menu and then towards Felicity's table, his eyes traveled down from her face to her arm and hand and saw that Barry was holding it. She was laughing in a flirting way and Oliver looked uncomfortably around the room trying to distract his thoughts and that sudden wave of jealousy that he was not expecting, but his light eyes went back to that place once again.

He was happy, he told himself; she was going out with a guy that seemed decent. He was happy for her, but the frown on his face said otherwise, his jaw tight and his pose straight.

"I swear if you hold that fork any harder it will snap like a twig" the soft voice of his companion broke the silence that surrounded them and he turned towards her suddenly aware. He smiled politely and left his silverware aside. They had ordered some drinks and were waiting for the waiter to come and take their orders.

Dessert was there and Felicity's mouth salivated by the chocolate soufflé in front of both of them. There was no waiting on either of their parts and she moaned as the rich dark chocolate flavor melted in her mouth. Barry smiled.

"Amazing right?" he asked with both brows up and she nodded.

"Best thing I have ever tried, hands down"

"He used to make this for me when he was learning… years ago, who knew all those hours waiting and those pounds extras will come this useful" Barry's eyes were bright and proud.

"You with extra pounds?" she asked in a disbelieving voice and he nodded giving his last sip to his wine.

"It all goes straight to my feet" she laughed, the bottle of wine had come to an end and they were both feeling buzzed, happy and full. Felicity had forgotten for a moment that the man that she loved that was sitting just a few tables away with another woman.

"So, what did you guys think?" it was Marcus voice.

"It was your best one yet" Barry said with an approving tone and Felicity nodded.

"I was telling Barry this is the best thing that I have ever eaten" she said pointing at the empty soufflé dish in front of her.

"Glad to hear" Marcus said.

"Thank you Marc" Barry said and he got up and they both shook hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Felicity, I hope I get to see you around" Marcus said and she nodded.

"I hope so too… though maybe not here, because you know this meal will cost me my whole day paycheck, but maybe somewhere else… oh boy, sorry for the ramble" she said blushing and Marcus laughed entertained.

"You guys enjoy the rest of your evening" and with a pat on Barry's shoulder Marcus left them alone again, and Felicity's heart started to beat so fast on her chest when she realized it was time to go.

Barry who was already up saw her stand and pick up her phone and clutch, she took a tentative glance towards Oliver who was now looking at her. His eyes were deep and seemed slightly troubled but he gave her a flash grin that she returned before walking towards Barry who offer her his arm as they both walked out of the restaurant without realizing her phone had dropped and fallen onto the floor.

They walked outside and a wall of cold air hit them as they exited the restaurant, she shivered and Barry was telling the valet guy to call them a cab. The night was cold and beautiful; a full moon was bright above the skyline and she felt a heavy coat land on her shoulders as she shivered, and the scent of citrus and after-shave surrounded her and it smelled like Barry.

She turned to him with a thankful smile and she was now aware of his wide back and broad chest, she shook slightly when she realized he was so close to her she could feel the heat irradiating from his body, his arm was wrapped around her waist and his profile was set to hers.

"Thank you" she murmured holding a breath and his eyes were now traveling towards her lips and then she didn't feel cold anymore. It had been a soft chocolate flavored kiss, warm and moist over her lips, and then it was over.

* * *

**AN: What did you think!? I had written a bit extra on Oliver's point of view but decided to put it on next chapter instead. I hope you all are holding up while waiting for next season, and as promise I am trying to put a chapter up every Wednesday!**


	6. The Foundry

**6. The foundry**

Oliver stared at the couple as they walked out of the restaurant, his eyes widen at the full sigh of her and the way her outfit hugged her curves. The skirt was short and showed off just the part of her thighs he never had seen before and the elegance of her long neck and collarbone made his heart jump inside of his chest. His mouth was dry all of the sudden and he though she looked absolutely breathtaking.

He swallowed heavily the bitter taste of whiskey on his mouth as she wrapped her arm around Barry's, and they walked away lost in conversation. He saw the phone falling to the ground, bouncing on the red carpet bellow. Oliver was on his feet before he could master a full though and Helena's soft feminine voice was a mumble in the background.

"Is everything alright?" his eyes flew towards her and he managed to change the grimace that was previously painted on his face to a quick smirk that meant to reassure her that in fact, everything was all right.

"Yes, my friend… was on a date a few tables from us and she just dropped her phone, I am just going to make sure she gets it before she leaves" Helena raised her groomed eyebrow and her hand inched toward his.

"We can ask the waiter to bring it to her" she said with a smirk and her eyes sparkled with jealousy, but he was already walking away to notice this.

"No need" he said quickly. He was there in just a few strides, picking up the small cellphone from the floor that drowned on his large hand. A wall of cold and humid air met him by the door, and he stopped on his tracks just as Barry leaned to kiss Felicity. Time had stopped momentarily as he felt a wave of heat race through his veins flushing his skin.

"Mr. Queen, is everything alright?" a voice to his left sounded concerned and cordial, Oliver was tense all over and his face was tight with repressed emotion.

"Mhmmm" he mumbled behind clenched teeth, his eyes flying to the restaurant's manager who seemed extra concerned about having upset such an important costumer.

"Was there something wrong with the service?" Oliver took a deep breath and the same forced grin appeared on his face, his heart was racing inside his ribcage.

"Nope" he handed the phone to the manager who took it clearly confused.

"This belongs to my friend, the blonde that is about to board a cab, she dropped it on the way out… if you will be so kind as to give it back to her so I can get back to my date?" the manager nodded with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Queen" and Oliver's eyes flew towards Barry and Felicity who were breaking apart from their embrace, and his stomach clenched as he turned on his heels and headed up inside.

ooooo

Felicity was up the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating against the wood of her nightstand. The blue screen on her phone was the only light on her dark room. She grumpily reached towards her glasses and put them on crookedly on her face before noticing that the person calling was Diggle.

"This better be urgent John" her voice was rough like the sound of someone who had just woken up, and her brain was slow and cloudy as if she had cotton balls stuffed in it. She heard him smile through the phone and felt annoyed when she checked that it was only 8 am.

"Duty calls Felicity" he said in a light tone.

"What do you mean, I don't have any duty on Saturday morning other than sleeping in"

"Are you alone?" Felicity felt her heart hustle on her chest.

"Wait… what?" she was too sleeply still to make sense to his words.

"Oliver mentioned you might have company this morning, so… are you alone?" it now made sense, she remembered Barry the night before and blushed intensely at the implication.

"I am not the kind of girl who sleeps around on first dates John" she said irritated, Diggle could imagine her face and smiled at the picture in his head.

"Right, you know you can talk to me about what happened last night if you want" he mentioned casually.

"With Barry?"

"With Oliver" he said and she felt a knot on her stomach, remembering him and his hot date the night before.

"I rather go back to sleep" she mumbled.

"Look, Oliver told me that he spoke with you about our meetings in Verdant during Friday nights… yesterday we didn't get around showing you what we have been doing, either way it will make more sense if you just come" Felicity sat down slowly on her bed realizing this was hapenign and she was not going to be able to go back to sleep. Feeling confused, sleepy and hungry all at the same time. She had a faint headache and she grunted as one of her hands went to her temple massaging it sluggishly.

"I can't drive right now…" she muffled.

"Which is why I am calling you, will be there to pick you up in 15"

"Wait, what… Dig" she said in a quick voice but he had hanged up. She complained while getting up feeling like an old lady, aching all over her body and cursing Diggle, Oliver and the fact that she had stayed up late walking around the park with Barry the night before. They had kissed several times, long soft kisses that became heated until they were in front of her apartment. She felt a smile spread on her face as the water of her morning shower woke her up.

When she came out of her bedroom she was wearing a comfy pair of light wash skinny jeans and a worn in black tshirt. She had put in some yellow dangly earrings and had light makeup on. Her hair was lose on her back already half dried.

The hallway that let her to the living room smelled like coffee and she heard the sounds of two familiar voices conversing casually. Diggle and Rachel sat on the living room, each holding a cup of coffee chatting about the weather and how the days were getting shorter.

Diggle was sitting comfortable on his spot, his coffee eyes flying towards her nodding to greet her and she pouted, fixing her thick frame glassed on her nose.

"Good morning sleepy head" Rachel said with a bright smile, she was a morning person and Felicity wasn't. A grumpy noise escaped her lips as she walked towards the kitchen looking for coffee.

She was grateful that Rachel always made enough coffee and food that could feed an entire soccer team; she grabbed a cup and put in a few teaspoons of sugar and filled it with coffee and cream.

She took a sip and moaned, she loved coffee and that morning she really needed it. She though of Barry and the fact that she was probably not going to see him that morning in the coffee shop and frowned as she walked towards the living room.

"I imagine you and I are not the only ones going to work this morning" she said crankily with the cup on her lips and Diggle was smiling at her amused, he leaned forward putting his empty cup on the coaster that was on the coffee table on front of hum and raised from his seat slowly.

"You guys are leaving so soon?" Rachel asked and she seemed bummed out, Felicity though she secretly liked Diggle.

"Like Felicity said… we have to go to work" Diggle said, his voice was deep and made Rachel blush and that didn't go unnoticed by neither of them, Felicity reached the coat rack grabbing her black leather jacket.

"Bye Rache" Felicity called from the door, putting her purse on her shoulder.

"Bye" she said getting up with a half wave.

"Thank you for the coffee again… it was good" Diggle smiled.

"Anytime" she said and they were off. Both of them took the stairs and Felicity was taken aback by seeing Diggle's silver car instead of the black town car he normally drove.

"Well this is different, I was expecting the black town car" she said getting in, she had a to go cup and immediately put it on the cup holder after Diggle shot her a warning glance.

"Today is not a regular work day per say" he said simply.

"Really, are we the only ones going to work at 9 am on a Saturday… I am sure Oliver is still who knows where with the bimbo he was with last night" she said, and she sounded bitter. Diggle's mouth turned up on a slight grin.

"I think Oliver didn't sleep all night… though not for the same reason you might think, either way he should still be there" he said finally and Felicity turned to study his face, there was something there he was not telling her and she was curious.

"What was he doing then?" she asked.

"You will see"

Felicity licked her lips subconsciously, like she did when she was nervous. She had seen Oliver the night before in the Four Seasons and it had been different, she had felt it on the way he looked at her. He had been shocked, confused and something else entirely she couldn't place her finger on.

As they drove through the Glades she was lost in her own thoughts, her eyes scanning the empty streets, the old buildings and homeless people that slept on the sidewalks. The morning was cold and dark, gray rain clouds covered the sky and there was a cold wind moving leaves that had already started falling from the scattered trees around the city.

They were at Verdant at last, Diggle parked in one of the closest spots to the club that was now empty from a busy night. She got out eyeing the place she had been in very few times in the past years. She put on her jacket and wrapped her neck in a light pink scarf that had been stuffed on her bag. Her coffee was still warm thanks to her thermal cup.

Their steps echoed in the concrete floor of the club, it was empty and the floors were still sticky from spilled drinks, though the bar was illuminated and clean. She followed Diggle to the back through a great hallway towards a large door that had a keypad in the front.

"Pay attention to the key" he said in a murmur as his fingers pressed 2756 and the red light changed to a green one, and the door made an unlock sound. It was a large basement she though, the door led them to a narrow metal staircase, in the bottom she could see that it had lighting, thick cement columns and floor, she saw as she went down the stairs following Diggle 3 computer monitors in the center, and to the side there was Oliver, shirtless going up on a Salmon Latter.

Grunting the skin on his chest wrapped around tight muscle, his face was red and sweaty and he turned towards them and let the grip on the bar go, landing gracefully on his heels. He picked a towel from the side and wiped his face raising both brown at the intense gaze from Felicity.

She swallowed at the sigh of him, blushing immediately when she realized she had been staring, forcing her eyes to scan the place even though she wanted to scan his body.

"You made it" his voice seemed more serious than normal, she could see he was in one of his tense moods.

"Barely" she said, remembering all of the sudden how tired she was.

"This is the foundry" he said signaling the surroundings, there were metal boxes around, military trucks, to the end there were lockers and a small table with three chairs. To the side she saw a large area with rubber mats for sparing and other training gear. She was growing more and more confused as she examined the place.

"And this is for…?"

"Is a base of some sort, where Diggle and I have been preparing ourselves for whatever might happen next" Oliver said.

"What will happen next?" Felicity asked, feeling her throat dry and her heart raise, her eyes were on his a flash of memories from the night before going through her head.

"You remember the one thing you are helping me to find, the discrepancies in my company, the kidnaping, we think it was planned as I mentioned to you a few weeks ago" he started, pointing at the computer, the three of them walked towards it, Felicity dropped her purse on the table her eyes going through the pictures that were now on the screens of the computers. They were all convicts from South America.

"This guys were hired by someone here in America, someone with a lot of money that knew where we were going to be" Felicity nodded, remembering their past conversation.

"We don't know who they were and if they will try to do something to Oliver or his family again" said Diggle, his dark eyes on Felicity.

"And that is why this place seems to be some sort of gym?" Felicity asked though she now knew the answer to that question, or so she though.

"And because whenever we find who did this to us, we want justice Felicity" the words hanged in the air, Felicity felt light headed.

"Us? What do you mean…?"

"The first person they killed was our boat's captain, who also happened to be my dad's bodyguard and friend. Andy Diggle" Oliver finished and Felicity was pale as a sheet of paper.

"Your… bother?" her eyes went to Diggle.

"My older brother" Diggle said in a grave tone before he pressed his lips, frowning while lowering his eyes towards the ground.

"I didn't know Diggle, I am so sorry" she mumbled.

"When we were kidnapped they sent videos to my family, asking for ransom… 2 million dollars first, and they insured no one will die. My mother paid them in the next hours, but in return they got a tape of Andy being executed" she gasped.

"They had threatened to shot me if my dad didn't give them some information they needed, some kind of password that at the time it made no sense to me, but now it has to be something linked to Queen Consolidates" Oliver continued, Felicity was not sure she wanted to keep listening.

"They tortured me, Sarah and my dad but he never gave it up so they shot him" Her eyes now traveled through his chest once again, now that the butterflies and her own hormones weren't overwhelming her she could see all the scars that covered his skin. White and pink, large and small and her heart became a small raisin inside of her chest.

"Oh my god Oliver" she panted feeling speechless by emotion and anger.

"This were times when nothing good happened, but when I escaped… I was someone else entirely, for many years I was not Oliver Queen I went to Japan and learned martial arts, I was in hiding from these people and from my own, I didn't want to come back" he kept going and he took a deep breath and he opened one of the pictures, the name of the file read Alfonso Padron.

He had a broad face and wide nose and in his right cheek there was a large scar that went from his eye to the corner of his mouth, he looked scary Felicity though and her eyes flew towards Oliver.

"I wanted to disappear because I was ashamed that I was alive and everyone else had died. I had a life and he found me, I wasn't the same scared kid he tortured and while we were fighting in Japan, he mentioned that my fathers company will be soon in the hands of the one that paid them to kidnap us"

"That prompted me to come back to Startlight City, to get my company back and to find the person responsible for this" Oliver finished and she let out a breath she had not realized she was holding before.

"We will find them and we will destroy whatever they are trying to do" Diggle said, his voice was grave.

"What about the cops?" Felicity asked.

"What about them"

"Are we going to give them the information that we gather?" she asked after a moment, Oliver and Diggle exchanged a look.

"We will… eventually" Oliver said slowly and Felicity presses her lips and after a second she nodded.

"Okay…"

"I really need us to find them Felicity" he said and his voice was soft and almost pleading, his hand touched her shoulder slightly, his eyes were intense on hers.

"We will" she said and there was conviction behind her words.

**NA: Sorry I am a day late, life got in the way! I am thinking about publishing Saturdays instead of Wednesday, since I think more people get to read during the weekends. I hope you all like it, some feedback it's always welcomed. What do you think will happen next? ****J**** Thank you for reading! **


End file.
